Glee Season 4
by LilFelber
Summary: This season we'll see how the graduates fair in NYC and LA as well as how New Direction does without it's former stars and with some new blood. My take on Season 4 of Fox's show.


_This is my version of Season 4 of Fox's Hit show Glee. I'm a huge fan and love the music, so with each song that I have the characters sing I will also put a link to a Youtube video of the song, sometimes the original and sometimes a cover, just take out the space. There are song lyrics and directions on who is singing what song, but if you want you can skip those._

_This season takes place in three places: Lima, Ohio where Will and the New Directions are recruiting new members and attempting to defend their national championship. In LA where Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Puck all live and are trying to find their way. And in NYC with Kurt and Rachel at NYADA, Finn trying to be an actor, and Mike trying to make it as a dancer. The storylines are for the most part separate but will weave together occasionally, like Will's wedding, the tournaments, and if a certain someone gets a part on TV or Broadway. Please review and rate, and if you have any songs you'd like put in send me a message._

* * *

**Season 4, Episode 1: Auditions**

Summer was over and it was time to get back to business. Will walked through the halls, a new vest over a dark blue shirt. He had a freshman history first thing but he was heading in the opposite direction, towards his favorite room in the school. He turned the corner and saw that the lights were already on and the door was cracked open to the Choir Room. Music could be heard playing softly through the crack. Curiously he approached and peeked in. He smiled when he saw what was going on.

Tina, Artie, Sam, Rory, Joe, and Sugar were all gathered around the piano as Blain played. Blain sang the first few lines

_"I was thinking 'bout you, I was thinking 'bout me, _

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be._

_Open my eyes it was only just a dream"_

Will smiled, he loved it when the kids sang without it being an assignment. "Just a Dream" by Nelly (youtube .com/watch?v=a2RA0vsZXf8) was a great song but had a sad feeling to it. Will understood that Sam, Tina, and Blain all had a boyfriend or girlfriend who had graduated last year and were off following their dreams. The rest had all been friends with the graduates. Tina picked up the next lines of the song

_"So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize It was only just a dream."_

Will walked in and smiled to the group as they continued to sing, Sam taking the first verse.

_"I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_

_Number 1 spot, Now she find her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it, Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air _

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair"_

Artie and Blain join Sam singing,

_"My love of my life, My shawty, my wife_

_She left me, Im tied._

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right"_

Everyone joins in for the chorus.

_"I was thinking about her, thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gunna be?_

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back Down that road,_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize It was only just a dream."_

Blain takes the Bridge and ends the song.

_"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything."_

After the group finished the song, Will made the rounds hugging his kids and smiled broadly at them. "Looks like you all have been practicing this summer."

"Like Kurt and Rachel would have let us slack off?"Blain said with a smile

"Besides we have a National Championship to defend!" Sam added as he took a seat, joing the other Glee kids.

"Good point Sam, and we take the first step today." Will turned to the whiteboard as he addressed the kids and wrote out AUDITONS. "That's why this week we have auditons."

Sugar raised her hand and said "Sir, I hope we won't have to audition for the New Directions. If so I'm going to have to call my father and have him take back that money he gave us for uniforms and travel."

Will shook his head with a smile"Not your auditions. You are all are in, but we can't win Nationals back to back with only 7 members. So I'm going to post a sign-up sheet for new members. Tina and Artie, as our last two original members of the group I was hoping you'd help me with the singing portion of the auditions. Sam, Blain, the two of you have...um experience dancing" He looked meaningfully at Sam who smiled widely. The group knew about his background as a stripper. "So you'll help me with the dance portion. Sugar, Rory, Joe, you're all still relatively new to the group, but I'd love your opinions when we make our final decisions."

The group all nodded their agreement but it was Artie who voiced the question on their minds.

"But Mr. Schue, what happens if we don't get enough people to sign up. I don't think we are going to luck out like we did with the Cheerios and Football players last time."

Tina continued "Yeah, if it hadn't been for Puck, Mike, and Matt joining us from the football team"

"And Quinn bringing in Santana and Brittany from the Cheerios" Artie added

"We wouldn't have had enough people to compete Freshmen year."

Sam cut in, "and as much as it sucks that I'm a year behind because of my little dance sabatical, you kinda lucked out having me this year."

Will nodded and sat down on the stole facing the group, "I know that's a concern guys but we gotta have a little faith. All we need is 5 kids. I'm sure we'll get that many. If not then maybe some of the Cheerios who helped out with the Trouble Tone or some of the Band guys can help out again."

The bell rang and the club grabbed their stuff to head to class. Will grabbed his own bag and pulled the Choir room shut behind him. He pulled out the sign up list and sending up a silent prayer posted it on the bulletin board. Here's hoping someone shows up for auditions.

* * *

The next day, Sam pushed Artie down the hall toward the auditorium flanked by the rest of the club. All seven looked worried but determined as thewy walked.

"Is it bad that all I'm hoping is that they don't suck?" Sam said, glancing at his fellow Gleeks.

Joe replied first "Dude, I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides they all are showing a lot of courage coming to sing for us."

Artie rolled his eyes "Ok, true as that is mini-Jesus, we need some big voices. We lost Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn at graduation, so no offense to Tina or Sugar, but we could seriously use some Diva power here not jsut courage."

Tina shrugged "I wouldn't mind a few more solos, but you're right, we need some more girls. Sugar and I can't dance with all of you."

Rory gripped Sugars hand, they'd been dating since the previous Valentines day. "Well, I'm glad to be dancing with Sugar." Sugar smiled up at the Irish Sophomore who had moved into the Anderson household after Brittany graduated.

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes "Enough of the love, serious faces guys."

Will was standing at the back door to the auditorim when the kids found him. He seemed unsure.

"Well did we get our five kids Mr. Schue?" Tina asked

Will nodded "Yeah we did, and few more."

Sugar smiled "That's great, how many?"

Will opened the door and ushered them in. Spread out around the auditorium was at least 75 kids hanging out in small groups or by themselves. When they noticed the group enter from the side of the stage they all turned and started clapping.

It was Sugar who spoke "Wow, all of this for me?"

Will turned to the group and said "How about we show them how the New Directions does Glee?"

The group smiled and music starts to play.

Blain takes center stage

_"It's a new generation of Party People._

_Let me introduce you, to my Party People, in the club"_

Will takes over the next section of Jennifer Lopez's "On the Floor" (youtube .com/watch?v=t4H_Zoh7G5A&ob=av3e)

"I'm loose _and everybody knows I get off the chain_

_Baby it's the truth, I'm like inception I play with your brain_

_So I don't sleep or snooze, I don't play no games so don't get it confused no_

_'cause you will lose yeah_

_Now pump it up_

_And back it up like a Tonka truck"_

Blain takes the chorus with help from Tina and Sugar.

_"If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor_

_If your an animal then tear up the floor_

_Break a sweat on the floor_

_Yeah we work on the floor_

_Don't stop keep it moving_

_Put your drinks up._

As the group sings they go into the audience and grab some auditioners to dance with them. Sam grabs the hand of a small blond wearing a denium jacket and boots who has short dark curly hair and pulls her up on stage from where she was leaning against a wall by herself.

_"Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_

_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor"_

New Directions all sing.

_"Brazil, Morocco,_

_London to Ibiza_

_Straight to L.A. New York _

_Vegas to Africa "_

Tina takes over the song. Tina, Blain, and Artie are dancing on the stage when a blond in a Cheerios uniform jumps up on the front of the stage and joins them.

_"Dance the night away_

_Live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor"_

Blain sings again. Sugar motions for a red headed boy in a baseball cap and lettermen jacket to join her from where he is standing with some other guys.

_"I know you got it clap your hands on the floor_

_And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor_

_If you're a criminal kill it on the floor_

_Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

_Don't stop keep it moving_

_Put your drinks up_

_Its getting ill_

_It's getting sick on the floor_

_We never quit, we never rest on the floor_

_If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor_

New Directions and the new kids all sing.

_Brazil, Morocco_

_London to Ibiza_

_Straight to LA, New York_

_Vegas to Africa_

_Dance the night away_

_Live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor"_

By the time the song is finished the whole auditorium is dancing, and they cheer as the song ends. Will stands on the front of the stage "Welcome to auditions, who's ready to dance?"

* * *

Blain, Sam, Rory, and Joe sit at a table in the cafeteria.

"So how'd they do dancing yesterday?" Joe asks the older two boys who looked at each other.

"As a whole, they weren't bad and some were actually pretty good" Blain said with a small smile

Sam added "Yeah, I mean almost all were better than Finn was and we won Nationals with him. We'll probably have to bring back Booty Camp though."

Rory and Joe groaned. Neither were the best dancers and had participated in Booty Camp for most the year before. Those before school dance classes could really kick your butt. Just then Sugar ran up.

"What are you doing here? The new kids are auditioning during lunch, and since my dad has more money than god, I just happen to have keys to the sound booth where we can sneak a peak."

It only took a few seconds for the guys to exchange looks, grab their stuff and start for the door, Sugar being towed by Rory's hand.

They walked in the booth as Artie addressed a mousey looking girl "Thanks so much for coming in. We'll post the list on Friday." The girl nodded and walked quickly from the stage. She had seemed nervous.

Tina looked at her phone, it was a text from Sugar. "WE R N TEH SOUNDBOOTH...HOW WAS SHE?" Tina glanced back at the group and made a thumbs down.

The next girl entered the stage and introduced herself "Hi, I'm Skylar Thomas. I'm a Freshmen." She was the blond in the Cheerios uniform from the auditions welcome. She didn't seem nervous at all, and she reminded everyone of another Blond Cheerio who was off at Yale.

Carley Rey Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe"(youtube .com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic&ob=av2n) came on the stereo.

_"Your stare was holdin' _

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin' _

_Hot night, wind was blowin' _

_Where you think you're going, baby? "_

Skylar had a big voice that filled out the fun pop song. She moved around the stage and danced as she sang.

_"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, _

_But here's my number so call me maybe _

_It's hard to look right at you baby, _

_But here's my number so call me maybe _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_And all the other boys, try to chase me, _

_But here's my number so call me maybe"_

She was impressive and all the Glee kids knew immediately that she was in. She finished singing and Tina told her they'd let her know on Friday. Artie got the text this time from Blain "1 down, 4 to go", Artie nodded to himself.

A few more people came and went, most were ok, one was terrible but tried so it was hard to fault him. The red headed boy that Sugar danced with climbed on stage. He had a hat pulled low on his head and a goofy smile on his face. "Hey I'm Eddy Collins, I'm a Sophomore." Where Skylar had gone with a newer song, Eddy went old school with Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock and Roll" (youtube .com/watch?v=RJNgEZyEeh8).

_"Just take those old records off the shelf_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock n' roll_

_Don't try to take me to a disco_

_You'll never even get me out on the floor_

_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door_

_I like that old time rock n' roll_

His voice was clear, a nice middle tenor.

"_Still like that old time rock n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock n' roll"_

He finished, and Tina received a text "HE IS N 4 SURE", it was Sugar this time.

The last audition before the lunch was over was a dark haired girl in boots. Sam had got her dancing at the auditions. She was bubbly and almost skipped onto stage. "Hey Y'all, I'm Charleen Sincaid, but everyone calls me Charly. I'm a Freshmen, I just moved here from Dallas." Her voice was heavy with a southern accent and she bounced as she talked. Her voice was startling though.

_"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know"_

A full loud voice sang out the first few lines of Taylor Swift's "Mean" (youtube .com/watch?v=aKnwRD0Wh3Q) .

_"Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

Artie and Tina both grabbed their phones and checked matching messages from Sam, "Finally I'm not the only one singing country. Find us two more, we're heading to class"

Artie and Tina smiled to each other behind Will's back. This year was looking up. Just then Tina's phone rang, it was Mike.

"Hey Honey, hows New York?" she asked.


End file.
